The problem is to obtain electrochemical cells having good storage characteristics, with a discharge voltage around 1.5 volts, and which have a long discharge plateau at this level.
The intended applications are in particular supplying power to electronic watches.
In this field, cells using the zinc/silver oxide couple do not have sufficient storage characteristics. However, cells using an alkali metal such as lithium as the negative active material do meet these requirements.
Preferred implementations of the invention thus provide a cell of this type (eg. for electronic watches) and having a discharge plateau which is an improvement over known cells.